Cotidianidades
by Psicggg
Summary: Relato muy corto, fue inspirado por las primeras imágenes detrás de cámaras del Re-Opened*. Al ver esa escena de encuentro entre Mulder y Scully fue evidente para mi que ya no estaban juntos como pareja. Este pequeño fic, surgió en mi mente como respuesta. Relato tipo AU(*Nunca usaré el termino 'revival', pues para mi, The X-Files nunca estuvo muerto, ni olvidado.)
Mulder toma su abrigo, comienza a colocárselo mientras observa a Scully guardando las carpetas del caso en su portafolio.

-¿Pasaras mañana por los resultados a la oficina del forense? -pregunta Mulder al ver la seriedad de su compañera al alistarse para retirarse también.

-Aja. -Su comentario es la indiferencia misma.

-¡Wow! Me sorprende el gran entusiasmo que muestras. ¿Es por qué ya quieres llegar a casa? ¿Algo especial para prepararle a tu esposo? -Scully le lanza una mirada feroz y la comisura de sus labios apenas se tuercen lo suficiente como para evocar una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-Sería feliz si mi marido recordara usar el lavavajillas. Ojalá llegara primero a casa y como mínimo pidiera algo para cenar. En verdad quisiera que me sorprendiera llevando algo de algún restaurante chino o tailandés. Pero es un adicto al trabajo de primera que se le olvida lo que es comer.

-¡Ups! Lo siento, Scully. Debe ser muy absorbente su trabajo.

-Algo así -sus ojos azules se entornan tratando de entender a Mulder y está a punto de confrontar que es lo que busca con esta conversación. Sin embargo opta hacer lo más sencillo, despedirse. -No llegues tarde a casa Mulder, tu esposa se preocupa si llegas tarde. -Dicho lo siguiente la pelirroja agente se gira y sale del despacho.

Mulder observa el dedo anular de su mano izquierda y observa la gruesa argolla de oro que porta desde hace casi cinco años. Sus ojos brillan y esboza una sonrisa de satisfacción toma el celular y busca entre sus contactos un número que tiene tiempo no ha marcado.

Scully por fin llega a casa. Odia el tráfico que se forma, tanto como conducir sola. Paso antes al supermercado por algunas cosas que se acabaron en el desayuno; queso crema bajo en grasa para untar con los bagels que también compró; jugo de naranja para su esposo. Exhala un fuerte suspiro, cuando desiste al creer que su marido pasará al super y comprará víveres. Sería un acto casi inconcebible. Siempre lo olvida, así que ya lo considera una batalla perdida, por lo que no vale la pena discutir. Además, a ella no le cuesta nada ir de compras. Excepto conducir sola, eso le molesta mucho. No se imaginaba que ahora que estuviera casada tener que regresar sola casa del trabajo.

Llegando por fin a destino, se sorprende ver estacionado el sedan negro de su esposo. Eso si es una novedad; que llegue primero a casa. Baja la bolsa de compras junto a su portafolio para entrar por la puerta de la cocina a su casa y es gratamente sorprendida por el olor a queso mozzarela y salami de una pizza que conoce muy bien. Es su favorita. Los trastes del desayuno no están apilados en el fregadero dónde los puso su marido antes de salir de casa y se da cuenta que la maquina lavavajillas está en su último paso de enjuague. Saca lo comprado en el super para colocarlo en sus respectivos lugares. Al llegar al comedor ve dos botellas de cerveza que sudan de lo heladas que están colocadas perfectamente en portavasos para evitar mojar el mantel que le regalo su madre, junto a dos platos con porciones de esa grasienta pero apetitosa pizza. Su ceja llega hasta su cabello y trata de pensar que es lo que hizo esta vez que se está disculpando por anticipado. Ve a su esposo cruzar el umbral del comedor y lo saluda con un movimiento sutil de cabeza.

-¿Ahora en que te metiste y con quien debo hablar para sacarte del problema? -dice ella con cansino sarcasmo.

-Dana... me sorprendes. ¿No puede un esposo tener un lindo detalle para con su cansada mujer?

-Mulder, si me entero...

-En verdad. Sé que te desagrada esta situación de guardar las apariencias. No es justo ir y volver en vehículos separados a la oficina y soy muy descuidado con los deberes en casa. Pero prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Además, no recordaste que día es hoy... 6 de Marzo, han pasado veintitrés años.

-Como pasa el tiempo. Aún así tu gesto de hoy apenas cubre los intereses de tu deuda para con tus deberes -en un movimiento casi felino la toma de la cintura y la acerca hacia él para tenerla sugestivamente a centímetros de su rostro.

-Creo que tendré que ser más creativo para pagar mi deuda.

-Tiene que apostarlo Señor Scully.

-No lo dude Señora Mulder... no lo dude.

GILBERTO GONZÁLEZ GONZÁLEZ

MINATITLÁN, VERACRUZ; 3 DE MAYO DE 2015


End file.
